Talk:List of Pokémon by origins/@comment-99.72.164.7-20171121225622
Design Origins for 1-151: Grasshole: Butt Reptile. Analgae: Butt Reptile but THICCer. Rectreem: Butt Reptile but EXTRA T H I C C. Arabomb: Terrorist bomb. Iguallah: Terrorist lizard. Lizakbar: Terrorist lizard. Ecjasm: Baby sperm. Hosajack: Teenage spem. Condoom: Fat sperm condom. Squirrap: Rapping Squirrel. Gampster: Gangster Hamster. Kengeon: Kentucky Fried Chick. Frieden: Kentucky Fried Hen. Corooster: Kentucky Fried Rooster. Curicrawl: Curious Caterpillar. Gutsicoon: Social Coccoon in terror. Gutsifly: Social Butterfly. Larvades: Electric Larvae. Proboskito: Demonic powered electric Misquito. Clovour: 4chan's logo. Chanolour: Evil 4chan logo. Nauseon: Sick creature with a medical mask. Hazmate: Creature with a Hazmat suit like body. Ebolable: Ebola Snake. Pikotton: Pikachu with a Cotton Candy body. Birdhouse: A living birdhouse. Lanshil: Drill like creature. Middrill: Larger drill like creature with feet. Shurismash: Big drill like creature with drill arms and drills on its feet. Maymay: Meme almalgamation. Memenace: Larger meme almalgamation. Vandash: Starving african child. Piguson: Polic officer pig based on the Ferguson incident. Armando: An arm like creature. Muscledude: Two arms with faces for pecs. Tripecs: Arm wheel. Semdrop: A drop of semen. Semrust: Rusted semen. Furnazi: Sentient furnace nazi. Finasoven: Sentient furnace nazi. Troubait: Bait trout. Tulure: Bait fish. Monstrap: Bigger bait fish. Pixila: Poodle moth. Fairileon: Chameleon poodle moth. Wedgard: Wedge demon like creature. (OP of this thing said this was the ugliest thing they ever drew.) Knokedge: Wedge demon like creature with two heads. (Ugliest thing the maker drew) Ribbizap: Plug frog. Elephas: Psychic Indian Elephant. Seamapan: Luvdisc in undies trying to get popular which it will never be. Caroline: A talking catholic quail. Chompest: Sentient treasure chest. Masdawg: Golden Retriever. Pasdawg: Bulldog. Spanke: Slapping snake. Anaconduke: Punching snake. Fishnism: Radical femenist fish. Sjwhale: Land whale. Chezetta: Pizza loli. Mozzamazel: Pizza THOTS. Krokling: Generic Gen 1 mon. Krokizon: A Genwunner's favorite mon that's literally a recolored Rhydon. Conchilla: Hermit Chinchilla. Haremit: Hermit Rabbit. Coolcube: Ice cubes with a face. Tankube: Tank ice cube with the worst defensive typing for a tank. Fabkube: Princess Fairy Ice cube. Smogaroben: LC Ubers Bird creature with Fletchling's body. Smoxilon: BL Bird creature with Koffing's body as a head and a Poison Talonflame body. Machmona: Machoman ghost that might be also a stand. Bacub: Bacon bear cub. Urswine: Bacon bear. Moostatic: Baby Moose with lightbulb antlers. Mooshock: Moose with magnet antlers and a lighting bolt tail. Pretzley: Pretzel Elvis Presely. Deemdow: Gyiyig like ghost demon. Dowster: Giygas like ghost demon. Cheerly: Baby girl. Cheerific: Cheerleader. Mennopaws: Angry wife. Caracold: Ice Caracal. Glacialynx: Cool Glacial Cat. Pengas: Dead meme Penguin. Praeteur: Fake taxi but with fish instead. Praestish: Fake taxi but with fish instead. Flowre: Literally Flowre with an ability and typing intentionally made to ruse people. Florious: Literally Florious but no longer ruses. Juarecito: Mexican ball. Ponchito: Mexican sterotype. Sombulodo: Mexican sterotype. Puppacti: Walking puppet cactus. Tittai: Japan. Octai: Japan. Charagon: Train. Hyletrack: Hype train. Euphoreal: U.F.O. Fedora Armowite: Troll. Praunch: A Prawn with a fist at the end of its tail. Karawn: Karate Prawn. Mabster: Karate Lobster. Tricient: Generic Triceratops fakemon. Tricillion: Generic Triceratops fakemon. Poizookie: Toxic raptor. Toxiraptor: Toxic raptor named after a Darkspore creature spammed on various PokeAus threads. Sabreck: Saber tooth kitten. Huntabre: Saber tooth cat. Pyralink: Reverse hydreigon in terms of its heads and is what someone drew when they were high. Singlets: GETs. Dubus: GETs Tripsius: GETs. Miasmer: Miasma creature with a gaseous body. Miasmortor: Miasma mortar creature. Cacademon: The Great Mighty Poo. Hanginy: Zombie Happiny. Chancer: Zombie Chansey. Unjoy: Zombie floating Nurse Joy head. Frosowl: Ice owl. Whizzard: Ice owl. Drapillar: Dragon caterpillar. Caparagon: Dragon coccoon. Mantrake: Dragon mantis. Ogrelord: Swamp Ogre. Chantruth: Greedy Ogre. Inbitween: Cat horse like creature. Geigh: LGBT Horse. Jarape: Brazil ape ghost trapped in a jar. Spilefree: Brazil ape ghost freed from the jar it was once trapped in. Bongecko: Weed Lizard. Mariguana: Weed Lizard. Marleyzard: Weed Lizard. Blobbos: Generic blob creature that's Ditto's replacement. Ayylamo: Ayylmao's alien. Smellox: Ox with rancid feet. Chasumo: Angry Sumo. Oilslam: Islam's oil. Isissin: ISIS' assassin. Stuffowl: The turkey from the Turducken. Durkey: Larger turkey stuffed with a Farfetch'd from the Turducken. Upchucken: Larger Turkey stuffed with a Farfetch'd that is stuffed with a Torchic completing the Turducken. Dragun: Gun dragon. Triggedon: Angry cannon dragon. Cannonance: Very angry Birdo cannon dragon. Evacycle: EVA riding a bike who is a complete pain to catch and is also a complete wimp. Foryu: 4 Us in a bane mask. Scytill: Ghost windmill that has a shiny Nazi form. Baddon: Box of Dragon Dildos that look more like Dragons. Endranther: Death mon itself with the face of a dead meme. Notridley: Ridley with a moustache. Demiwaifu: A weeb's favorite mon with a fusion of various waifu mons and also Blaziken for some reason. Clovenix: A Clover phoenix.